Deliberati per Sors v2
by RebelDroideka
Summary: The Fates did not intend for Percy Jackson to perish on the glacier. So when an unknown enemy cuts his string and destroys the Shears, the three old ladies have no choice but to send the Hero of Olympus back in time, to the day it all began...
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson stared at the gaping hole in his chest, a golden spear piercing his heart. His world went dark as the Fates looked on in undisguised shock and no small amount of fear, for their shears, used to mark a life's end, now lay destroyed upon the icy ground.

-o-

When Percy awoke, it was not to the sight of the DOA Recording Studio, as he had expected. Instead, he appeared to be on the side of a mountain, a ruined road leading up to the peak. A metallic trireme, broken and battered, still pouring smoke from the holes in its hull, was buried into the mountain.

It was moments later that Percy saw it. A massive palace, once grand, now lay in ruins. He now knew where he was. Percy Jackson collapsed in misery at the sight of the seat of power for the Olympian Gods in ruins.

"Why?" he asked aloud, near tears. "Why did this happen?" He screamed in anger at his failing to protect the people he cared for, immediately knowing that few would still be alive, and kicked the nearest paving stone as hard as he could. It was only when his foot passed through that he remembered he was no longer among the living. But he didn't care about that. He had long ago accepted that one day he would die. No, what he cared about now was that Olympus had been reduced to rubble.

-o-

The Fates watched the demigon son of Poseidon, amazed. Here was a chance to restore the Tapestry to its original state. Here was a chance to undo the damage that had been done. They made their decision as one. They would take this opportunity, and cancel the apocalypse.

-o-

Three old women faded into view before him, three old women he recognized. He started shouting at them. "Why did you allow this to happen? Was this your plan all along?"

The Fates answered unanimously. "This was not our doing. The Shears, our method of marking a life's end, were stolen from us, and destroyed. In the process, the thief unraveled the Tapestry of Fate, leading to what you now see before you."

"Who was this 'thief'?" Percy asked with a sneer.

"We know not. But there is a way to prevent it. It will require... much sacrifice on your part," the Fates said, "But, if you are successful, you can prevent this chain of events from coming to pass."

"I'll do it," Percy said immediately.

"Be warned, Perseus Jackson. The Greek and Roman gods are not the only ones out there, and they have apocalypses of their own to prevent..." The Fates then began to fade from view.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Percy shouted. They disappeared before he finished his sentence, and then everything faded to black once again.

-o-

When he woke again, he found himself in a place he hadn't seen in over five years. His memories may not have fully returned, but he knew enough to recognize Yancy Academy. "So that's what they meant by 'prevent it,'" he muttered in comprehension. He spent the next thirty minutes planning out what to do when he arrived at Camp, though he was certain that he was forgetting something very important.

Grover came charging into the room, and announced, "Field trip!"

Percy groaned. THAT's what he had forgotten...


	2. Chapter One: Ex Umbris

As the bus rolled up to the museum, Percy pondered how to deal with this situation. Should he pretend not to know anything? Should he act differently, perhaps avoid the confrontation altogether? No, he couldn't do that. That might prevent his arrival at Camp, rendering his hastily-drafted plan worthless. He'd have to face Mrs. Dodds. But how?

All Percy remembered from the original timeline was that he had been attacked by the Fury after pushing some bully into a water fountain, and that the event lead to his arrival at Camp Half-Blood. He could play the ignorant card, for the most part, though he wouldn't be able to pretend to not know about Furies. How could he pass this off?

Abruptly, inspiration took him. From what he had experienced in his memories, patchy though they were, he did best without a plan. Perhaps he should just... go with the flow.

-o-

"You've been giving us problems, honey," Alecto, still in the guise of Mrs. Dodds, said with a raspy hiss.

"What have I done this time?" Percy asked, sounding almost bored.

Mrs. Dodds said angrily, "Return it, and we will spare you some of your punishment."

"Return what?" Percy querried, sounding quite confused. Though, perhaps that's because, to an extent, he was. Alecto's little speech sounded... off... to him, as though she should have said something else. He shook it off. He couldn't afford to be distracted in the fight he knew was coming.

"The Helm!" Alecto shrieked. "Return the helm, or die!"

"I don't have any helm, Mrs. Dodds. Are you alright?"

The Demon Math Teacher from Hell responded with an enraged shriek, and began to transform. Leather jacket became tattered, batlike wings. Her handbag mutated into a fiery whip, and her face became even more hideous than before. Just as the Fury was about to lunge at him, Percy heard Chiron shout, "What ho, Percy!" He turned, and caught his sword.

The Fury hissed in anger at the sight of the celestial bronze blade, but it was too late. Percy spun the sword handle expertly, and stabbed foreward. Moments later, the room was covered in monster dust, and Anaklusmos, his trusty blade, had shifted back into a pen.

-o-

Percy stepped outside, and stepped over to Chiron. If he remembered right, the centaur planned to try and convince him it was all a hallucination. Percy didn't like that plan one bit.

"Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson," Chiron said.

"Sir, what just happened back there?"

"Whatever are you talking about, young Percy?" Chiron asked, seeming as though he genuinely didn't know what Percy was referring to.

Percy leaned in closer. "The demon teacher, sir. Mrs. Dodds."

"Percy, are you feeling alright? I don't recognize that name."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, C-Mr. Brunner. A winged demon-lady attacked me back there, you threw a pen at me, it turned into a sword, I stabbed her, she exploded, you disappeared. In the pile of powder, I found this," and Percy held up a scorched whip, still smoldering. "What is going on?"

"I had hoped to keep this from you for a little while longer," Chiron said with a sad sigh. "Come with me. There is... much you need to learn."

-o-

"What do you mean, a KINDLY ONE attacked Percy at SCHOOL?!" Percy could hear his mother's angry voice from outside the door.

Percy cringed. He hated worrying his mother. It was times like this that he really wished he wasn't anything special. The argument on the other side of the door raged for what seemed like hours. Finally, Chiron came out, and said, "I'll see you at Camp, Percy." With that, he left.

His mother came out the door. She said sadly, "Oh, Percy... What have you gotten yourself into?"


End file.
